Demi-Human's Remnant
by Phoenix Champion
Summary: Monster AU (Sorta) What if instead of Faunus, humans coexisted with monsters, more kindly called Demi-humans. Behold Remnant and it's human, werewolf, witch, dragon, and many other types of inhabitants as they all fight against the Grimm as Huntsmen and Huntresses.
1. Chapter 1

**So... This was something that would not leave me alone... And playing Amity Arena did not help did it?**

 **Ah well since I brought it up I shall shamelessly plug my Academy, Terminal, into this story.**

 **I would love for my fans who play Amity Arena to join my Academy, Terminal, Which is a Mistrailian Academy. Course since I'm apparently Mistrailian I've still got Cinder running around in my Kingdom... Why can't water actually kill in anime with the help of gravity?**

 **Anyway once you join Terminal you'll find plenty of people who are willing to donate cards to you with all you need to do is ask, and at least a few guys there are willing to chat if you can catch them online so if you need questions answered you be answered.**

 **Okay shameless plug out of the way I think I'll get into this chapter... Don't worry folks I've got a bit of history in this chapter to explain things for you all... And you won't need to slow it down like in Oobleck's class.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy this new story.**

 **[[]]**

 _Remnant... a world constantly in the wake of bloodshed._

 _Creatures known to the world as Grimm appear from seemingly nowhere and lust for the blood of humans- Though Human's are stubborn creatures, their bodies evolved, their souls coming out from within to protect them and grant them supernatural powers to help them combat the Grimm._

 _Then came the discovery of Dust, a natural mineral capable of unleashing violent levels of energy and the element with just a bit of Aura pumped into it._

 _But even then, humanity wasn't holding out._

 _But Mother Nature seemed to favor humans over Grimm, and humans evolved once more._

 _They seemed to come from nowhere, humans with animalistic parts coming from their bodies, humans had dubbed them the Faunus at the time and they were met with... Mixed reception._

 _But soon variation of these 'Faunus' began to appear with less explainable mutations, some looked completely human but could wield powers natural to them at birth._

 _Witches, Vampires, Dragons, Dopplegangers... These creatures of ancient legends matched, roughly in the case of some, the abilities of these new 'Faunus' had terrified the humans that had hated the Faunus and yet..._

 _The newly termed 'Demi-Humans' accepted humanity, even though they had the ability to easily overpower them... Of course, not all things were perfect, Racism is a hard thing to eliminate from the world, and it found it's way to a new victim._

 _Hybrid's... Demi-Human species mixed together. Demi-Human genetics are a mixed bag, sometimes they're completely like the mother, or sometimes the father... But sometimes the two species mix together, forming Hybrids._

 _Hybrids are the victims of Racism for three things primarily. Humans think they're abominations. Pureblood driven Demi-humans_ _despise simply because they're not a pure species. And then of course there are those that fear them simply because they're the next step in evolution._

 _But our story starts with a simple soul with a mostly innocent heart, and innocent silver eyes._

[Ruby's P.O.V.]

'Gotta get home faster!' I thought as I ran across Patch in the near darkness of the night. Not that it bothered me really, night-vision is one of the better perks of being a Werewolf.

As a girl I'm a fifteen year old with silver eyes and red tipped black hair, I usually wear a black corset with a black and red combat skirt with some black shorts under that, I keep some black combat boots on my feet with some very elastic stocking just under those. I also usually wear a red hooded cloak that reminds me of my mother... It makes me feel closer to her, it was her last gift to me and I've gotten very good at sewing to make sure it's always fits me.

Of course then there's my werewolf form, I'm a foot taller in that form and my fur is black and red tipped just like my hair. Of course to keep my clothes from bursting into shreds and leaving me nude, and to avoid getting mistaken for a Grimm, my corset has several hidden folds that slid out to keep my corset in one piece, my combat skirt splits into two, a crotch cover and a mini waist cape, and my boots I made myself to split apart and have the rubber soles split as well and slid into the gaps made by the rest of the boot, and my stocking are specially ordered to have them magically repaired

Seriously I don't mind making new boots whenever I out grow them, but I was getting really tired of buying new boots every time I went wolf on the Grimm. And the stockings are pretty cheap.

"There it is!" I shouted in joy, my voice a bit deeper and laced with more growling than my usual voice as I ran on all fours to my house. Yeah, all fours, I could use my Semblance, but it makes me really tired using it a long time, but like regular wolves, werewolves are marathon runners, and since running on four legs is faster than just running on two I use it for long runs outside of strengthening my human legs.

When I could make out the front door I saw it open, revealing... Some random green haired human guy who looked a bit stiff and shakey, and my Half-Sister, Yang Xiao Long.

Yang's had lavender eyes, unless she was pissed in which they were red, and long blonde hair, her cheeks, arms, legs, and belly, heck her whole body was covered in golden scales, in face her face, despite its human skin color and smooth appearance, is actually more scales. Coming from her was a pair of large golden wings with spiked joints, and from her lower back came a golden tail tipped with a heart shape.

Yang was wearing only a pair of boxer briefs at the moment, even those didn't cover the bulge at her crotch and her wings were the only thing keeping her chest modest at the moment... Like she even cares.

I'm not being mean, Yang's actually a Dragon-Succubus Hybrid, so things like public nudity don't mean too much to her. In fact I'm pretty sure I knew what the guy leaving our house was about, after all Succubi and Incubi need sexual energy to survive... I also ended getting a rather early sex-ed from dad, who was a Dragon-Incubus Hybrid.

As the guy left the house, and Yang shut the door, I slowed down so I wouldn't startle the guy too much.

"Had sex with my sis?" I asked him, causing him to jump... Dang it, mission failed.

"Y-Yeah." He admitted.

"Listen to all her rules?" I asked, and he nodded, "So why are you so... Oh, she forgot to mention something didn't she?"

"Y-Yeah." The guys said, causing me to sigh and pat his head.

"Don't worry, you're not the first guy Yang forgot to mention that she was a hermaphrodite to." I said.

Yang's Hermaphroditism came from, according to dad at least, her birth mother, Raven Branwen, a Tengu... I try not to wonder what dad got into with her. Get a Demon into their respective field and you really don't wanna know what their mind goes into.

"See ya around." I said as the guy ran off down the lit path to the town, when he was gone I sighed, reverting to my human form and entering the house. "Yang I'm ho- *Sniff sniff* Aw come on Yang! The couch!? Really!?"

"I know sis!" Yang called from the kitchen, "I'm getting the cleaning supplies."

"You shouldn't need to get the cleaning supplies Yang!" I shouted, "Don't plow people on the freaking couch, do it in your room! We soundproofed it for my sake for a reason!"

As I said that I saw Yang step out from the kitchen several bottles and rags in her hands, her wings folded back behind her body and giving me a look at her breast... which really makes me jealous..

"So what kept you out so late Rubes?" Yang asked ignoring my previous statement.

"I don't wanna tell you anymore." I said crossing my arms and closing my eyes.

"Got a boyfriend and did the horizontal tango?" Yang teased as she began to clean.

"Ew, no." I said shaking my head, "Boys are gross Yang."

"Well..." Yang started.

"No, don't finish that Yang." I said looking away from her and covering my ears for a moment, before looking back at her. "I'm going to Beacon!"

"Figured you would sis." Yang said with a smile on her face, "Once you finish two more-"

"No I mean next week!" I cheered, "I'm going to Beacon with you next week as a Student!"

This got Yang to pause and look up, "What? That's awesome sis!" Yang cheered, "How?"

"Well..." I said taking a deep breath, "I was at my favorite Dust shop reading one of the weapon magazines-"

"Like you always do." Yang teased.

"Then suddenly some guy wearing black with red sunglasses and red ties try to rob me and the store-" I continued but get interrupted anyway.

"Whoa whoa whoa hold on a second!" Yang called out, "Did they look like stereotypical mobsters?"

"Kinda?" I said confused, before I jumped at Yang's Draconic growl.

"Junior..." She growled as her eyes glowed red, "Next time I take those twins for a ride I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind."

"Yang, stop talking about your sex life, I don't ever want to hear it." I said firmly, "Anyway I took him and one other guy out and outside the store I saw the guy leading them was that human criminal Roman Torchwick... So I took down the rest of those dummies and Roman tried to run off, so I went all wolf mode and jumped up the building he was climbing when he apparently met up with someone piloting a bullhead. Then he tried to blow me up with a Dust Crystal-" Yang's growling caused me to jump again, "-But then Glynda Goodwitch arrived-" Yang's growl then turned into a succubus's purr, "-And she started trying to shoot down the bullhead, but there was a stupid Witch inside the bullhead too and they escaped."

"Ugh, I hate witches and wizards." Yang groaned, "They don't fight fair."

"Then I got taken to the police station, met Professor Ozpin and he invited me to Beacon." I said smiling, "Right then and there!"

Yang smiled as she finished cleaning the couch, then she spread her wings and before I could escape I was caught in a mid-air bone crushing hug, "Oh I'm so proud of you sis!" Yang cheered hugging me tightly, "Oh I was so scared about leaving you here while I was at Beacon, but don't worry, we're gonna look out for each other."

One of the biggest downsides to having a dragon sister... Their hugs are almost lethal.

"Maybe get you a boyfriend too." Yang purred.

"Yang!" I cried out annoyed.

"Fine, a girlfriend then." Yang corrected.

 _[Demihuman guide]_

 _Werewolf- Class: Bestial- Werewolves are one of the most famed of monsters, though technically they are in truth Demi-human, Werewolves are known for their wolf like senses and incredible strength. In their human form they are stronger than the average human but their skin can be easily pierced in that form. In Wolf form, which they can take whenever they so please, their bodies are immune to all blades but Silver- Although they can still be bludgeoned to death. Though they can change form whenever, they are weaker than usual should they do so in sunlight, but on the full moon the transformation is forced. Like all bestial creatures Werewolves suffer from a Heat Cycle for a few days out of the year, though it's hard to tell when the cycle will happen._

 _Dragon- Class: Reptilian- Dragons are one of the most powerful Demi-human known to exist, with nearly indestructible scales and immense strength only fool would thing to anger these beasts. Dragon's usually breath one of several elements, the most common being fire, ice, or lightning. Dragons also protect things they value dearly, sometimes it could hold real value, or just appear to be simple junk, but to a Dragon this is their Treasure, the only thing that a Dragon would hold higher than their Treasure is their mate and their family. Being reptilian Dragon's shed their scales yearly, and due to the fact they are harder to crack than a diamond they are highly valued... And very difficult to convince a Dragon to part with their shed scales as they prefer to have it turned into their clothing._

 _Succubus/Incubus- Class: Demonic- Succubi and Incubi are Lust type Demons, feeding off of sexual energy, be it people having sex near them or the demons having sex themselves. These Lust Demons can release a pheromone that can enhance the lust of nearby creatures, though it can't create it, powerful Succubi and Incubi can even create illusions, which they often use in the bedroom to give their partner even more pleasure. If born a hybrid, Succubi and Incubi Hybrid, like all Demonic hybrids, take the insults like compliments. However should you anger one of these Lust Demons in the bedroom then my the gods have mercy on your bodies, because these demons will stop letting you use their bodies for your pleasure._

 **[[]]**

 **Well folks, that's the first chapter of this new project of mine.**

 **Yes at the end of each chapter I will include a little article about the Demi-Human species that appeared physically in the chapter.**

 **So with that done I'll see you guys later... Cause I'm gonna write some more Phantom Thieves.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well folks, time for another chapter of Demi-Humans... Also I'm gonna be assuming you've all seen Episode 3 of the current RWBY Volume and I just want to say...**

 **God damn, I really feel sorry for Ozpin... Ozma... Whatever, I'm gonna call him Ozpin because the name Ozma just gives me bad memories, fellow Ff9 players know what I'm talking about.**

 **Anyway as a reminder, I do have an Academy open in RWBY Amity Arena that goes by the name Terminal. It's a Mistrailian Academy FYI and there is still plenty of space.**

 **Also, PLEASE let me know when you want to join via this site like through a PM or Comment, because if all you do is send a request to join over on Amity Arena I'm just going to refuse it.**

 **Anyway enjoy the chapter... Because these Demi-human traits will really mess with the future.**

 **[[]]**

"Oh I still can't believe my baby sister's coming with me to Beacon!" Yang cheered as she pulled Ruby into a hug, her draconic tail waving back and forth.

"Ribsh... crushing..." Ruby gasped, even in wolf form on a full moon Yang was still stronger than Ruby, so the most Ruby could ever do with a Yang hug is endure it.

"Shit sorry sis." Yang said quickly letting go of Ruby, who took a loud gasp of air and massaged her lower ribs, "But how can you not be excited, you've gone and skipped two full years and now we get to go to Beacon together!"

"I'm excited Yang." Ruby said, "But... I moved ahead two years, I don't want everyone to think I'm special or way better than them or something."

Yang sighed, and put her hand on her sister's shoulder, "Ruby you are special." Yang said softly, "I know you get nervous around people, but you're skills with a scythe are almost as good as the old Tengu Uncle Qrow, but you're also the strongest Werewolf back in Signal during the night training classes."

"Still not strong enough to break free of you." Ruby pouted.

"Oh come on sis I'm not that bad." Yang said with a teasing grin.

"Yang." Ruby said flatly, "Last week you broke the entire left ribcage of a guy you sparred against... A humans ribcage, you know they aren't as durable as us."

Yang rolled her eyes, "He said he was a wizard." Yang defended, "If he had any sense he would have been casting protection spells first instead of going straight to attacking."

"That's cause he was trying to prevent you from letting those pheromones of yours loose!" Ruby shouted, "Seriously Yang you have got to stop letting those lose, every time we take up the sparring hall after you leave someone in our class nearly jumps someone cause they got horny from your pheromones."

Yang laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head as the T.V. in the background switch to a hologram of Beacon's Deputy Headmistress, Glynda Goodwitch, a Witch often heckled as being a BDSM Witch due to her apt skill in binding spells. The hologram then gave a small opening speech that, once ended, caused many students to walk up to and look out the window.

"You can see Signal from here." Yang said smiling.

"I guess homes not so far away." Ruby said softly, a smile on her face that drained when she felt Yang arm wrap around her and pull her into a tight one armed hug.

"Beacon's our home now sis." Yang said.

"YANG!" Ruby cried out.

Meanwhile on the other side of the ship, a young blonde man in white and gold armor was clutching his stomach, a small glass bottle in his hand.

"Oh gods..." The blonde groaned, "I can't tell if the potion worked or not..."

[]

Ruby and Yang stepped out of the airship as it landed, the armored blonde rushing past them with a bottle filled with a black liquid in his hands now. Yang and Ruby raised an eyebrow at the man as he chugged the liquid in the bottle and pausing a moment before suddenly bending over the trash can in front of him and barfing.

"Bad potion." Ruby noted as she looked away and toward Beacon Academy, "Whoa..."

"Pretty awesome." Yang said, not looking phased at the massive wooden chest that she had strapped to her back, the chest was simple wood with an iron lock and was the tall enough to reach her knees.

This chest contained her 'Dragon's Horde' of her treasures... If it had any sort of value to Yang it was put in the heavily enchanted chest and no one touches anything inside unless she hand's it over... Or else. However only Ruby and Tai can currently take things from the chest as a Dragon's instinct to protect their family outweighs the instinct to protect their treasure. Granted Tai is half dragon himself so he doesn't do anything to Yang Treasure as his instincts tell him to leave it.

Ruby has used this more than once to get Yang under her control... Usually to get her to hand over the cookies she had hid.

Ruby's attention was then turned to the student's walking around.

"Oh my gosh!" Ruby squealed, "He's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" Ruby was about to chase after the woman with the fire sword if not for Yang's tail holding her back.

"Whoa there sis." Yang said, "I know you love your weapons and all, but you need to make friends with people first before you start trying to take apart their things with your eyes."

"Yaaaaang." Ruby whined, "Why would I need to make friends when I have you? Actually how can I do that even!?" Ruby whined as she turned around and pouted.

Yang looked at Ruby with a confused look, "What are you talking about sis? I bring lots of people to me." Yang said proudly, the bulge in skirt covered shorts getting slightly larger as she held her rear and he chest out further.

"That." Ruby said jabbing her finger at Yang's nose, "That right there. Every time we 'Go out to make me some friends' you let loose your succubus side and all that show up are guys that are distracted by you and then you drag them into a public restroom and I give up an go home."

Yang pouted at Ruby, a look that she still managed to make look sexy, "Aww sis..." Yang moaned as she turned around, her tail accidentally knocking Ruby backwards.

"WHOA!" Ruby cried out as she slammed into a luggage cart that was passing her at that moment, "Ow." She groaned.

"What are you doing!?" A high pitched voice shouted right behind her, causing Ruby to jump back up and face the girl she head.

Icy blue eyes and colorless skin was what Ruby saw, looking around on the woman she noticed nigh quality white and pale blue clothes with red interiors and around her neck was a snowflake with several Ice Dust crystals embedded and a sheen of magic on it.

Ruby recognized the necklace, a Snow Charm, a rather cheap accessory for Yuki-Onna to keep their bodies cold enough to survive in warm or even hot places.

"Oh jeez I'm so sorr-" Ruby started, only to get a finger to her face.

"Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused!?" The woman shouted as Ruby was attempting to help her put the cases back on the cart, "Give me that!" she sneered as she snatched the case from Ruby.

Yang however had heard this and turned around, fully ticked off, her body starting to release heat that could visibly distort the air near her, "Hey! Shut the hell up... Ice bitch." Yang snarled as she glanced at the charm on her neck, "My sister was trying to apologize to you and you just cut her off and shout in her face!? It wasn't even her fault! It was an accident!"

"Even so!" The Yuki-onna snapped, "In all of these cases are Dust, which could have very easily exploded and caused severe damage to the surrounding area."

"I don't fucking care!" Yang shouted, "I want to hear an apology to my sister come from your mouth right now!"

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to!?" The woman demanded.

"Yang... Ruby tried to say, but was unheard.

"Yeah, a cold hearted bitch that's gonna be a puddle in five seconds if I don't hear an apology!" Yang shouted, her hair starting to rise from her body heat as steam coming from her nose.

"She's an heiress actually." A new woman's voice said approaching, causing the three to turn to her.

She had amber eyes and long black hair with cat ears poking free from it, she was wearing monochrome coloring and from behind her were a pair of cat tails. The mark of a Nekomata.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." The nekomata continuted, "Remnant's largest supplier of Dust."

"Thank you, finally some recognition." Weiss said happy.

"The same company infamous for it's controversial labor forces and business partners." The Nekomata added, "And also seem to fail at hiring tutors to explain that insulting a Dragon or their family is a very bad idea."

"Half succubus babe." Yang added as she looked back at Weiss, who now looked at Yang in slight fear.

"Oh shit." Weiss said with a gulp, she knew half demons aren't hated because insults never bother them, but she knew demons were also very dangerous when you actually manage to aggravate them.

Yang's scowl then turned into a grin as she noticed Weiss backing away, "Hold that sweet ass their Frosty." Yang called out, an obvious sexual tinge in her voice.

Weiss locked up as she heard Yang, the Nekomata went wide eyed as well.

"Oh shit... I'm not sticking around for this, I know what's coming." The said before she turned and fled.

"Hope to see you soon kitty." Yang called out as she stared at Weiss, "But I still haven't heard an apology come from you mouth."

Weiss glared at Yang, "And why should I apologize? I wasn't the one who knocked over several cases of volatile Dust." Weiss scoffed.

"No, but it wasn't Ruby's fault and you cut her off when she was trying to explain." Yang purred, "So apologize now or you're gonna regret it for the rest of the day."

"Yang please don't." Ruby begged as she reached for her pocket and pulled out a red cloth.

"How so?" Weiss challenged with a smirk of superiority on her face, "You can't physically harm me without bringing up several-" Weiss we cut off when a powerful scent blasted her in the face and caused her to cough. Ruby, knowing what Yang was planning, covered her mouth and nose with the cloth. Soon the scent disappeared, but Weiss was already feeling it's affects.

"W-what the hell did you do to me?" Weiss demanded as she started panting.

"Do some studying on Succubi frosty." Yang teased, "Go on, shoo, study."

Weiss's face scrunched up into a form that was very familiar to Yang before she ran off... Yang's Lust Pheromones left Weiss extremely horny, and this specific cloud was Yang's 'Lust Torture' scent, making it's victims constantly horny even after they get themselves off until she lets out the antidote pheromone.

"Yang why do keep doing that?" Ruby groaned.

Yang just let her wings and tail slump, "Sorry, she just really pissed me off." Yang admitted.

"Um... Excuse me." A man's voice said from behind them, causing the two to turn around to face the armored boy, now looking much better than he did over the trash can.

"Can I help you?" Yang purred, a smirk on her face.

"Yang please don't." Ruby groaned.

"S-Sorry." The boy said, "I just, over heard your conversation about you sister not really having many friends."

"Where are you going with this?" Yang asked instantly defensive.

"W-Well, I was kind of hoping we could all be friends." The boy said, "My mom always says that strangers are just friends you haven't met, plus I'm kind of a country boy so I don't really have any friends myself."

Yang stared into the boys eyes and smiled, "Well you seem nice enough, let's walk and talk." Yang said, "Shit did you get hit by the pheromone cloud?"

"I... Think so?" The boy said, "I'm not really sure, my sisters tend to use me as their spell and potion dummy... Plus my potions come with side effects most of the time when I try to make them."

"So you're a Wizard then?" Ruby asked.

The boy nodded, "Yeah, Jaune Arc, the only Wizard son of the Arc Family at the moment and brother to seven witches." He said holding out his hand.

Ruby and Yang just blinked twice at Jaune, "How are you still alive?" Ruby asked.

Jaune just shrugged as they began walking, "Well, truth be told I've been told I've got an high resistance to hostile magic." Jaune said, "Actually, one of the reasons I was hoping to come to Beacon was to see if getting away from the constant job of Spell Dummy would help me cast my spells better."

"So... You're not a good Wizard then." Yang said, "How did you get into Beacon?"

Jaune just rubbed the back of his head with a nervous chuckle, "Well, my high magic resistance, coupled with my talent for strategy and higher muscle mass than most wizards and witches resulted in me going to an Combat school to learn physical combat while I focused on my magical talents at home." Jaune said as he also rubbed his arm.

The walk became silent for a moment, "So... I've got this." Ruby said unfurling her scythe, causing Jaune to jump.

[]

"Finally." Yang said as the three of them entered the assembly hall, "Nice meeting you Jaune, but me and my sis are just gonna split from here okay?"

"It's nothing personal Jaune." Ruby said, "But Yang and I both know that if she keeps-"

"I-I know." Jaune said, "My older sisters brought some Incubi and Succubi home themselves, my parents weren't too happy about it themselves."

"Great, hope we meet again soon Jaune." Ruby said smiling as she and her sister walked off.

Jaune smiled for a moment before slumping, "Now where else am I gonna find a nice quirky girl to talk to?" He sighed.

At that moment, a red headed woman heard him, she had tanned skin that was lightly covered by bronze armor, her hair was tied back in a pony tail as her green eyes looked a Jaune for a moment... Followed by her tied up hair raising itself to reveal over two dozen snake heads all looking at Jaune.

 _'He's cute.'_

 _'He doesn't seem to recognize you.'_

 _'Look at those muscles.'_

 _'Forget the muscles, taste that smell he has around him.'_

 _'Can you not sense the magic coming off him.'_

Pyrrha let out a light groan as she heard the voices of the snakes that were her hair, 'Come on... Please don't tell me you're going to act like this around every boy you see?' Pyrrha asked her hair.

 _'Of course not!'_

 _'But we know how lonely you are.'_

 _'Invite him over, we might make a new friend.'_

 _'Just don't lose those contacts.'_

Pyrrha relented to her hair's wishes as she turned to Jaune, "You can stand with me if you want."

Jaune perked up as he looked over at Pyrrha, "Um... Sure." He said as he walked over, focused on her snake hair, "You're a... Medusa right? I'm Jaune Arc, a Wizard... Well, more battle mage really."

Pyrrha smiled, "I am a Medusa, my names Pyrrha Nikos." She said, 'Here it comes.'

"It's nice meeting you Pyrrha." Jaune said, "I hope we can become friends instead of just standing acquaintances."

Pyrrha blinked, "You... Don't recognize me?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune looked at Pyrrha from head to toe, "Off the top of my head, no." Jaune admitted, "You look familiar, but my town was like... Seventy percent women, I'm pretty sure you look like someone from back there."

Pyrrha's eyes widened, 'He... He doesn't know me.' Pyrrha thought.

 _'Alright, now whatever you do, don't mention Sanctum.'_

 _'Or the tournaments.'_

 _'Or Pumpkin Pete's.'_

 _'Hey does that hoodie look familiar to you girls?'_

 _'We've seen dozens of hoodies, what makes this one familiar?'_

Pyrrha sighed as her snakes began to argue, "You okay?" Jaune asked.

"I'm fine." Pyrrha admitted, "It's just... These girls like to talk a lot." Pyrrha said hiking a thumb to her hair, which was now all looking at one another.

"You can hear them?" Jaune asked blinking, "Can... Can I ask you a few questions about being a Medusa after assembly is over? I never met one back home and I really want to learn more about them."

Pyrrha smiled, "Of course." Pyrrha said relieved, "I can't tell you good it is to hear someone actually wanting to learn about my kind instead of just going with the stereotypes."

[After the speech, 8 P.M. Beacon ballroom]

Yang tossed down her sleeping bag and stretched out on it, Ruby being the only thing preventing Yang from going full nude, "It's like a big slumber party." Yang said grinning and looking around, licking her lips as she looked at all the shirtless men walking standing around the room and the women in short nightdresses, that grin melted when she saw Jaune in a bunny themed onesie, "Okay, Jaune needs better pajama's."

Ruby looked up from her letter, "He said he had seven sister, one of them has got to be a prankster." Ruby said before looking back at her letter.

"What's that?" Yang asked tilting her head.

"A letter to the pack back at Signal." Ruby said, "I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"Aw, that's so cuuuute!" Yang cooed to Ruby, who responded by hurling a pillow at Yang, knocking her over with her werewolf strength.

"Hey I didn't get to take my friends with me to school!" Ruby defended, "It's weird not knowing anyone here but you."

"What about Jaune?" Yang asked "He's nice, plus one friend right? That's a hundred percent increase!"

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend." Ruby groaned as she slumped, "Back to zero..."

"Hey now there's no such things as negative friends." Yang encouraged, "You just made one friend and one enemy!" This time Ruby hurled her favorite, homemade Zwei pillow at Yang.

"I'm pretty sure you made enemies with Weiss." Ruby reminded, "I don't think she likes that pheromone blast you did."

Yang just rolled her eyes. "Look, it's only been one day." Yang said, Trust me, you've got friends all around you, like Jaune's mother said, Strangers are just friends you haven't met."

At that moment the sisters noticed the Nekomata from the morning light a pair of blue flames on her tails to read.

"Hey it's her." Ruby said.

Yang grinned and lifted Ruby up with one arm, "Let's see if we can make that two new friends today." Yang said.

"Wait, Yang!" Ruby cried out, "She's a cat and I'm a wolf, we're opposites. Opposites!"

The nekomata looked up to see Yang and Ruby approaching her, and let out an internal sigh. "Helloooooo Kitty." Yang said, "What was with that cold shoulder this morning?"

"I know about Succubi." Nekomata said, "I just came out of my heat, I don't want to go back into it."

Yang had the decency to be embarrassed, "Ah... Sorry, didn't know, I'm really sorry, I know how rough those can be." Yang said, "My little sis here just started going through that a couple years ago."

"Yang." Ruby hissed turning red.

"Anyway, my names Yang Xiao Long." Yang said holding out her hand.

"I'm Ruby Rose, Yang younger half sister." Ruby said rubbing the back of her head.

"Blake Belladonna." The nekomata said looking back at her book, then back up at Yang, "You're not gonna come on to me are you?"

Yang just smirked, "Nah, not yet." Yang said, "After teams form it'll be open season."

"Oh gods..." Ruby groaned as she put her face in her hands.

"That's... Nice." Blake said uncomfortably, "Almost as nice as this book I'm trying to read." Blake then looked at the sisters, "That I would like to continue to read in peace."

"Yeah... She's a lost cause." Yang grumbled, "At least until I can loosen her up."

"What are you reading?" Ruby asked sitting next to Blake.

Blake blinked at Ruby, "It's the Man with Two souls." Blake said.

"I've heard about that one." Ruby said, "I heard it's really good too, can... I borrow it when your done? Yang used to read me bedtime stories when I was little, stories about heroes and monsters... It's one of the reasons I want to become a Huntress."

Blake chuckled a little, "You can borrow it. But is that the main reason you want to become a Huntress, for a happily ever after?"

"That's only one part." Ruby said, "I want everyone to have their happily ever after. As a little girls I wanted to protect the people that couldn't protect themselves. Eventually it became a bit more, I wanted to prevent children from loosing their parents, like I lost my mom."

Blake nodded, "That's ambitious of a child." Blake said, "And I'm sorry about your mother, I know I can't sympathize with you as my mom is still alive, but the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

Ruby just smirked, "Well that's why we're here." Ruby said, "To make it better."

Yang smiled and opened her arms, "Ooooh I'm so proud of-" Yang started.

"You!" Weiss rasped as she shuffled over to Yang, her face covered in a pale blush as she leaned forwards as to avoid letting the front of her night dress touch her body, "What the hell did you do to me?"

"You got hit by her Lust Pheromone." Ruby said causing Weiss to look at the young Werewolf, "Since Yang's half Succubus she can enhance someone libido with a special scent. The one you got blasted with was one Yang designed to give someone a lust induced torture."

"I noticed." Weiss rasped, "I... Seven times and I'm still dripping. P-please, just get rid of it."

Yang glared at Weiss, "On one condition." Yang said.

"What?" Weiss rasped, "I can't sleep like this at all."

Yang just smirked, "One is that we go back to the bathroom and you pleasure me." Yang said licking her lips as she put hand to her crotch. Causing Weiss to go wide eyed at what Yang told her, "Or... You give a sincere apology to my sister for yelling at her out of false accusation."

Weiss blinked at Yang's offer, "F-Fine." Weiss said before turning to Ruby, "M-miss, I'm sorry f-for yelling at you like that th-this morning." It was clear Weiss was struggling to talk and focus on not rubbing herself at the same time, "I-it was wrong of me to bl-blame you for something that wasn't i-in your c-control."

"Thank you." Ruby said softly.

Yang smiled, "Sounded sincere... Or at least as sincere as you can get with that stutter." Yang said before blowing Weiss a kiss, letting out a new scent.

The second the scent hit Weiss's nose she dried up and let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank gods..." Weiss said before looking at Yang, "You're a maniac."

"It's the dragon instincts." Yang said happily, "Family before all else."

"Then what was the part about me spreading my legs!?" Weiss demanded.

"The Succubus instincts." Yang teased, "We can still go a round if you want."

Weiss bolted for her sleeping bag when Yang said that.

[]

 _Yuki-Onna- Class: Yokai- These 'Snow maidens' are frozen inside and out, as well as masters of ice magic. Yuki-onna are known to be highly loving to their spouses, but tend to come off coldly to others. Though some rumors state that Yuki-Onna have only a short time to bear children, it is a false rumor spread by Yuki-Onna themselves to hasten the wedding with their spouses._

 _Wizard/Witches- Class: Magus- Wizards and Witches are almost completely human, their only difference between the two species is the fact that Wizards and Witches are capable of Magic, though this process usually requires a Magic Focus, which can easily be made by those who have the know how._

 _Nekomata- Class: Bestial- Though call cat demons Nekomata are more akin to bestial demi-humans, Nekomata are known well for their myriad of abilities that put them closer to the Yokai species than the Bestial Species. Nekomata have retractable claws, can summon spectral flames, and are known for turning into twin tailed cats with no sign of being humans. Scholars classify Nekomata as Bestial due to their closer relation to the instincts of a cat although many scholars and scientists still debate on whether Nekomata are to be classed as Bestial or Yokai._

 _Medusa- Class: Reptilian- Medusa are famed for their petrifying gaze, something that caused many Medusa to spend most of their lives blindfolded, thought they could still see by having the eyes of one of their snake hairs relay the information to their brains instead of their normal eyes, this issue was remedied with the creation of special contact lenses that would block their petrifying powers. Medusa can also speak to their snake hairs from their minds and vice versa, each snake has it's own brain with intelligence equal to the brain of the Medusa themself, allowing them to process information and solutions at incredible speeds. Further more the snake hairs have special glands that can produce venom if they so wish, the venom isn't lethal, but could cause a variety of symptoms such as paralysis or hallucinations._

 **[[]]**

 **Well folks, that's the chapter.**

 **Now I want to say something right now. Three people are keeping secrets in this chapter about themselves- You might have an idea for two of them, but I wonder if you can guess the third.**


End file.
